warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Ostron
The Ostrons are the inhabitants of the Cetus settlement near the Plains of Eidolon on Earth. They are a hardy, mercantile people that dwell in the shadow of the Orokin Tower of the Unum, which they harvest for their livelihood. Kept safe from Grineer aggression by the arcane powers of the Unum herself, Cetus serves as their central trading hub in the Origin System and a refuge for all others who come to it with peaceful intentions. As a Syndicate, the Ostrons have their own Standing that can be exchanged for various rewards from the town's NPCs. Ostron Standing can be gained by performing various tasks for the Cetus villagers, such as completing Bounties and donating various items to them including fish and gems. The Ostrons are a neutral Syndicate, and gaining Standing with them will not affect a player's Standing with any other Syndicate. Ranks Notable People in Cetus Konzu Konzu is an elderly Ostron who offers Bounties to players, limited-time multi-part missions out in the Plains that players can accomplish to earn Standing and other rewards. Talking to him will allow players to upgrade their standing title to the next rank. He also starts the Saya's Vigil quest after you have completed at least one bounty. Hok Hok is a blacksmith and vendor in Cetus whose trade centers around melee weapons. In particular, Hok's Anvil provides players with the ability to create Zaws, modular melee weapons that players can craft with different parts and stats as they desire. He also gilds Zaws and accepts them for standing. His special daily offer consist of random premade Zaw sold for . Players can also rename existing normal melee weapons in Hok's Anvil for a fee, provided the weapon has reached rank 30. Old Man Suumbaat Old Man Suumbaat sells mining equipment, gem cutting blueprints, metal alloys and allows you to trade in raw gems for standing. His special daily offer consist of packs of cut gems for platinum. Fisher Hai-Luk Fisher Hai-Luk is an Ostron fishmonger who sells various fishing equipment, bait, and packs of special fish parts for a bit of platinum, which change daily. She also allows you to trade in your catches for standing or to carve them up for bait and resources. Master Teasonai Beastmaster Teasonai sells conservation equipment for capturing wildlife on the Plains of Eidolon. He also trades caged wildlife to be used as orbiter decorations and companion cosmetics for Plains resources instead of Standing. His daily offers will always consist of three items, and the resources needed to purchase his offers change daily. OstBirdCage.png|link=Orbiter#Decorations|Caged Condroc OstRodentCage.png|link=Orbiter#Decorations|Caged Kuaka KubrowColourPackDrahk.png|link=Kubrow Cosmetics|Drahk Kubrow gene-masking kit KubrowColourPackUnderbrush.png|link=Kubrow Cosmetics|Underbrush Kubrow gene-masking kit (Feral Kubrow) KavatColourPackMoonless.png|link=Kavat Cosmetics|Moonless Kavat gene-masking kit (Feral Kavat) PlainsKuakaFloof.png|link=Orbiter#Floofs|Plains Kuaka Floof AshenKuakaFloof.png|link=Orbiter#Floofs|Ashen Kuaka Floof GhostKuakaFloof.png|link=Orbiter#Floofs|Ghost Kuaka Floof CommonCondrocFloof.png|link=Orbiter#Floofs|Common Condroc Floof RogueCondrocFloof.png|link=Orbiter#Floofs|Rogue Condroc Floof EmperorCondrocFloof.png|link=Orbiter#Floofs|Emperor Condroc Floof CoastalMergooFloof.png|link=Orbiter#Floofs|Coastal Mergoo Floof WoodlandMergooFloof.png|link=Orbiter#Floofs|Woodland Mergoo Floof SplendidMergooFloof.png|link=Orbiter#Floofs|Splendid Mergoo Floof OstiaVascaKavatFloof.png|link=Orbiter#Floofs|Ostia Vasca Kavat Floof BauVascaKavatFloof.png|link=Orbiter#Floofs|Bau Vasca Kavat Floof NephilVascaKavatFloof.png|link=Orbiter#Floofs|Nephil Vasca Kavat Floof PoEConservationEmblem.png|link=Warframe_Cosmetics#Other_Emblems|Plains Of Eidolon Conservation Emblem Nakak The young and enterprising Nakak sells scavenged Grineer flares that temporarily increase Affinity Range, and carved Warframe masks used as Operator cosmetics. As with Master Teasonai, she accepts Plains resources instead of Standing and the resources needed to purchase her items change daily, although her inventory mostly stays the same. Besides that, she provides some miscellaneous information about Cetus and the Plains. OstronMaskExcalibur.png|link=Operator#Customization| Mask OstronMaskTrinity.png|link=Operator#Customization| Mask OstronMaskVolt.png|link=Operator#Customization| Mask OstronMaskMag.png|link=Operator#Customization| Mask OstronMaskGrineer.png|link=Operator#Customization|Grineer Mask FosforBlau.png|link=Fosfor|Fosfor Blau x20 Blueprint FosforRahd.png|link=Fosfor|Fosfor Rahd x20 Blueprint TuskThumperFloof.png|link=Orbiter#Floofs|Tusk Thumper Floof TuskThumperBullFloof.png|link=Orbiter#Floofs|Tusk Thumper Bull Floof TuskThumperDomaFloof.png|link=Orbiter#Floofs|Tusk Thumper Doma Floof NorgMask.png|link=Operator#Masks|Norg Mask MothersMask.png|link=Operator#Masks|Mother's Mask Saya The grieving widow of the Ostron Archivist Onkko, this woman is involved in the Saya's Vigil quest. Originally located to the west of the central Cetus market, after the events of the quest she will be found next to Konzu. Quills Representative If the player has completed both Saya's Vigil and The War Within, bringing their Operator to the north-east part of Cetus will allow them to access the Quills' hideout. The representative of the enigmatic Quills is Onkko himself, under his full epithet Quill Onkko Primary. He provides the Operator with their first pre-built Amp, Mote Amp as well as offer modular components and arcanes for Amp. He also offer parts of Operator suits and their respective arcanes to further enhance the Operator. He trades in Sentient Cores and complete Amps for Quill standing. Offerings All Offerings at once. Trivia *The syndicate faction was originally named Cetus after their village in preview builds, before being changed on release to Ostron, the name of their people in . *Occasionally, a Corpus cargo ship will land on the docks or leave them, in the shadow of the Orokin tower. Pre-release streams showed the presence of Corpus Crewmen in the markets, abiding by a cease-fire, but their presence seems to have been removed as of release. **As of the release of Fortuna, there are now once again Corpus Crewmen hanging around Cetus, as well as some Solaris that have set up a stall. *The blade that Hok can be seen wielding cannot actually be crafted by the player, because it is missing a required link component. *The Ostrons are featured in WARFRAME: Ghouls comic series. *After a Tenno reaches the rank of Trusted with the Ostrons, NPCs will adopt a much friendlier and revering manners towards the Tenno. Media CETUS.jpg Ostron Standing (Warframe) es:Ostronita de:Ostron Category:Update 22 Category:Syndicates